poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to save Aqua/At the Land of Departure/Awaking Ventus
This is the scene where going to save Aqua and waking Ventus goes in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. see the Gummi ship and Ryan's ship flying in space. Inside the Gummi ship, Sora's Gummiphone rings and Sora pulls it out. Jiminy Cricket hops onto Sora's shoulder Jiminy Cricket: Sora, somebody's callin' us on the Gummiphone. and Goofy comes to Sora and Dale appears on screen Dale: We got baaad news. Sora, Donald and Goofy: Huh? tries to pull Dale from the phone and he did and sees the screen Chip: We've totally lost contact with the king and Riku! They're all on their own in the realm of darkness! Sora, Donald and Goofy: Whaaat?! Foiletta: Oh no! Chansin: Oh no! Maple: Oh no! Liam: Oh no! Nodoka: Oh no! Kool-aid guy shows up out of nowhere Kool-Aid Guy: Oh yeah! looks at him, staring blankly. Kool-aid Guy slowly walks away Foiletta: That's the second time that's happened. Sora: See? I knew I shoulda gone! Donald Duck: Chip, how do we get to 'em? Sora: Now we can ask? Goofy: It's not like we can use that big old door anymore. It's completely gone. Sora: Yeah, we closed it after beating Ansem. Jiminy Cricket: And we certainly can’t ask the King or Riku. Sora: 'Cause you wouldn't ''let ''me ask. Dale: Only King Mickey can open the door to the realm of darkness. Sora, Donald and Goofy: Huh? Chip: It's because he has a special Keyblade is darkness. He figured out how to make it open the way. Sora: Oh... Goofy: Gwarsh, what'll we do then? Liam: Oh. Gummiphone rings and Liam answers it and Ryan appears on screen Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, did Chip and Dale tell ya the news? Liam: Yeah, I also heard from Boo about what was happening. Ryan F-Freeman: Say, who is that girl with ya? Not Bookworm, the other girl? Liam: Huh? Oh, her. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Who is she called? Liam: Oh, you mean Maple? Sci-Ryan: Maple? Liam: She has a Chansin as her trusted partner. Anyway, Boo and Starrycane told me about what happened to Aqua, she saw it on TV. and Evil Anna facefaults on Liam's Gummiphone screen Liam: What? Did I say something weird? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. I am sure we could think of a plan to get to the realm of darkness. Sora: May my heart be our guiding key. It'll show us the way. stands up, summons his Keyblade and points it at the space then a portal opens up Donald and Goofy: A gate! dispels his Keyblade Sora: But where does it lead? Donald Duck: It doesn't matter! Go! Goofy: Hurry, Sora! Sora: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, I hope we would go to another world. You ready? Liam: Yeah, what about you, my Yo-Kai friends. Meg Griffin: Even you, Foily? Foiletta: Yeah. ends the call. Sora sits down and steers the ship. The Gummi ship flies to the gate. Ryan's and Meg's ship follows. The gate closes. At Destiny Islands, Ryan, Meg and Friends look around Crash Bandicoot: This Island is so pretty. Sci-Ryan: You said it, Crash. Gummiphone began to ring, when he answered the video call, he gasped who it was, it was a girl with a Starrycane Evil Ryan: Was that Happycane? Liam: Not exactly, that's its evolved form, Starrycane. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Stary. How is Boo doing? Starrycane: She is okay. then shows up on screen Boo: Hi, Techno-kid. Liam: I guess you heard about what happened. Cody Fairbrother: She did, Liam. And she might be more cute then Foiletta. Foiletta: Don't make me curse you. Cody Fairbrother: I mean she is cute like you. Boo: I heard about what happened to Aqua. Ryan F-Freeman: We know. And Hana here would be with me and Meg. Boo: Hold on. Hana? Bertram T. Monkey: It was her name before she became a Toiletta. Boo: She was a human? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. up Foiletta And I guess she is my friend now she's a yo-kai. Foiletta: Before I became a Yo-Kai, I was killed by someone bullies by drowning me in a toilet, hence my name. Ryan F-Freeman: And I hope I would call you after we saved Aqua. Okay? Boo: Sure. See you when you saved her. ends the call and puts his Gummiphone in his pocket Bertram T. Monkey: So this island is where Sora, Riku and Kairi live? Sonant Nightfall: Yeah. Donald and Goofy walks on the sand Sora: Why do you think the gate took us here? Foiletta: I don't know. Queen Ryanara: Me too. walks up and picks up the Master's Defender Keyblade Sora: A Keyblade? Donald Duck: It looks so old. Ryan F-Freeman: A bit older then Liam's Yo-Kai if you ask me. Foiletta No offence, Hana. Foiletta: None taken. Ryan F-Freeman: You and Liam's Yo-Kai are great. Not that is there anything clever about Keyblades older then you or your fellow friends. Sora: How did it end up here? Meg Griffin: I have no idea. Robbinyu: Whatever it is, it's not pretty. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Rob-nyu. Maple Hi. Are you called Maple? Maple: Yeah. Whatuption: What do we do? Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder what that Keyblade is. Goofy What do you think, Goofy? Goofy: Hmm, maybe it's another guiding key. Sora: Sure, but to guide us where? points the Keyblade and a beam of light flies to a cave and it makes a door. Sora and the others goes to see it Goofy: A door! Donald Duck: Let's go. Sora: Not you guys. Donald and Goofy: Huh? Sora: The realm of darkness— it isn't safe for you. Donald Duck: Forget it. I'm going. Goofy: Yeah. You can't make a whole pint without us. Sora: Come on, guys. Think about it. Even the King and Riku struggled in the realm of darkness. Someone needs to stay out here, just in case. If something happens to the rest of us, you two need to carry on. Andanate Daze: My brothers and I will stay with them, Sora. Whatuption: He has a point. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I would have Meg and myself come with Sora. I don't want Liam getting hurt like Foiletta, a.k.a, Hana. Donald Duck: Sora... Stop it! Goofy: We understand, but we don't want you goin' someplace dangerous on your own. Sora: Thanks, guys. But, I'll be fine. I'll make sure Riku and the king are safe. Trust me. Matau T. Monkey: I respect your choice, Sora. Meg Griffin: And Liam, if Ryan and I don't come back from the realm of darkness, take good care of Blizzaria. Liam: Right! Blizzaria: Be careful, Meg. Donald Duck: You promise to be good? Goofy: And come home nice and safe? Sora: Right. Liam: Be careful out there, and if worse come to worst, we'll join the fight alongside you. Sci-Ryan: And I will help out. I will look after Foily the diary girl. Foiletta: Thanks, Sci. Sci-Ryan: Anytime. I think of that nickname. And hope they be safe. and Meg smiles and goes with Sora. Meanwhile, in the Dark Margin, the demon tower Heartless knocks Riku on the sand Mickey Mouse: Riku! the demon tower lifts Mickey up and his Keyblade falls on the sand Francisco De La Cruz: Your highness! sees what happend Riku: Mickey! demon tower turns into a orb. Then, a shadowy woman comes out and lands on the sand. Mickey sees as the Shadowy woman walks up to the Keyblade and picks it up Shadowy woman: This Keyblade... gasps when he hears the voice Mickey Mouse: Is it her? Conaria Lacey: It's coming. It's coming... Shadowy woman: Mickey.... she turns around, the dark aura fades to reveal... Anti-Aqua: You're too late. Riku: Aqua? Francisco De La Cruz: That's Aqua? Mickey Mouse: What happened? Anti-Aqua: You abandoned me, that's what. Left me in this shadow prison for more decade, knowing what it would do to me... Mickey Mouse: I'm sorry. It's all my fault.. Francisco De La Cruz: It's okay. I hope Ryan and Meg will arrive soon. Conaria Lacey: Me too. turns and walks and walks on the sea Anti-Aqua: I reached this shore after endless wondering. Waited forever for help to arrive. But no one ever came. I lost my Keyblade. Had no means of fighting my way back through the Heartless. You should have known I was stranded. camera sees Riku Anti-Aqua: Do you have any idea how lonely it is here? Riku: gasps Anti-Aqua: How frightening it is to have no one? Anti-Aqua Anti-Aqua: All that's left in my heart is misery and despair... and now, you can share it! stands up Riku: There's no need. Got my own. we see Riku in a black area. Riku Replica shows up with the Way to the Dawn Keyblade and stands with Riku. Riku replica glows and Riku felt him. At the Dark Margin, Riku summons the Braveheart Keyblade and walks on the water. The Demon tower Heartless moves to confront Riku. Riku fights the demon tower and he is moved back, breathing in and out Riku: Sora... in the sky, a light glows and a door appears. It opens and Sora arrives landing on the water. Ryan and Meg lands beside him Sora: I made it! Meg Griffin: We're here! and group didn't know that Liam and Blizzaria arrived as well with Sci-Ryan Conaria Lacey: Sci-Ryan! You're here. and Riku puss then two Keyblades appear in the sky and come together to form a powerful weapon Ryan F-Freeman: I think Sci-Ryan would get something. Sci-Ryan: Hmm.. I know. to a summoning pose Come on out, my buddy. Calling... Ryan-Foiletta! Yokai medal, do your stuff! Summoner: Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the Eerie tribe. Chant: Look at me, look at me! I'm Eerie! Ryan-Foiletta: RYAN-FOILETTA! appears Liam: Smart thinking! Meg Griffin: Let's do it. a wave at the Heartless with her Dark Oathkeeper Keyblade Ryan-Foiletta: Cursed Love! at the demon tower Heartless and Riku attacks the Tower. The Tower wobbles and Mickey comes out and he lands on the sand Ryan-Foiletta: Meg, look out! runs and Meg follows. Anti-Aqua charged toward the two to attack Meg Griffin: shrieks Blizzaria with glasses jumps in at the last second, blocking the attack, dealing no damage Meg Griffin: Blizzaria? Blizzie: Not quite, Meg. BLIZZIE CHARMING RANK S Ryan-Foiletta: Ryan's voice Sora is helped by Blizzie! pushes Anti-Aqua back Meg Griffin: Thanks, Sora. Blizzie: Thanks to Liam giving me these glasses, I've developed a new Soultimate. Riku: How, Sora? dispels his Keyblade and summons the Master's Defender Keyblade Sora: I... hade a little help. defused Ryan F-Freeman: Sora is right, Riku. Sora: Watch over the king. I got this. Riku: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, you help Riku and look after Mickey. Meg and I would handle it from here. Blzzie: I'll join the fight with you, Meg. My new Soultimate attack is Cold Snap Slap. Sci-Ryan: Count me in. Liam: Good luck, guys. goes to help Mickey. Sora dispels the Master's defender Keyblade and summons his Keyblade Meg Griffin: Do we have to fight her? Blizzie: I don't know. Foiletta: We really don't want to. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. This one isn't for you yo-kai. Just us Keyblade wielders. Meg Griffin: You're right, Ryan. Let's save her. fight starts Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go! and hits Anti-Aqua with his Keyblade Meg Griffin: Nice one, Ryan! Anti-Aqua: Fall! an ice attack blocks it Sci-Ryan: Way to go, Megan! appears with some double-gangers of herself Sora: Whoa. Which one is the real one? Sci-Ryan: I could know her voice. charged up her Soultimate Anti-Aqua doubleganger: I've waited for so long... Anti-Aqua doubleganger: No help ever came... Anti-Aqua doubleganger: You shouldn't have abandoned me... Anti-Aqua: Now you can share in the terror I've felt! Sci-Ryan: his Keyblade and hits the real Anti-Aqua Found her! Soultimate was fully charged Blizzie: Cold Snap Slap! attack scored a direct hit on Anti-Aqua Liam: All yours, Sora! with Ryan, Meg and Sci-Ryan, defeats Anti-Aqua. She feels hurt and starts to fall backwards. When she lets go, the Kingdom Key W Keyblade disappears and Anti-Aqua falls on the water back first, turning back to Aqua when the darkness in her is gone. She sinks. Underwater, Aqua is sinking and then, a speck of light flashes Aqua: So... this is the end. close her eyes Sora: voice Aqua! opens her eyes and sees Sora's hand reaching out Aqua: Sora... reach for Sora's hand and grabs it. At Destiny Islands, Aqua is lying on the sand Robbinyu: Is she gonna be okay? Evil Ryan: I hope. wakes up and sees Ventus and Terra Ventus: Aqua! Terra: Aqua! Aqua: Ven... Terra... Terra and Ven turn into Sora and Riku, meaning she was hallucinating Sora: Aqua! Riku: Aqua! Aqua: It's you. Mickey Mouse: Thank goodness. You're awake. Aqua: Mickey. Ryan F-Freeman: Aqua, you're okay. Meg and I are worried about you. Blizzaria: We all were. Meg Griffin: My friends are too. Aqua: Ryan. Meg. looks around Aqua: Are these... the Destiny Islands? Mickey Mouse: That's right. Matau T. Monkey: Mickey's right. Aqua: When did they fall to darkness? shakes his head Riku: You're in the realm of light. gasps and she see light shine. Sora holds his hand out Sora: You're home. Donald and Goofy: You're home! The Cyberlings: Welcome home, Aqua. Jessie Primefan: Aqua! her I missed you so much. Aqua: Jessie. Meg Griffin: Looks like she knows her, Liam. Liam: You're right, Meg. Pinkipoo: Well done, Ryan. You and Meg saved Aqua. Crash Bandicoot: I guess your skills with the Keyblade is just like us. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Blizzie: I agree. And who is the girl? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I think her name is Maple. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts